kings_of_oldfandomcom-20200216-history
Rhaenys Targaryen
=GENERAL INFORMATION= Username: /u/Perzys__Anogar Name: Rhaenys Targaryen Age: 26 Culture/Kingdom: Valyrian Ambition: Become a dragon-rider as her Father and Mother were. Position within House: Matriarch of House Targaryen; Lady of Dragonstone =FAMILY= * Husband: (To Be Determined) * Father: Daemon Targaryen (Deceased) * Mother: Daena Targaryen (Deceased) * Siblings: 3 brothers; 2 sisters (not including herself) * Aunts/Uncles/Cousins: **Braum Stark - 40 **Elaena Stark (nee Targaryen) - Aunt **Rodrik Stark - Uncle =TRAITS AND ATTRIBUTES= =APPEARANCE AND HISTORY= Appearance: Violet eyes, silver-gold hair tied up at the sides with a red ribbon of silk. The rest of her hair flows over her shoulders and down her back. Despite her tom-boyish upbringing, she is lady-like and enjoys the softest of silks and high-quality made gowns. Her skin is as white as the first snow. Rhaenys is tall and slender, with long delicate fingers, but strong and might be considered lethal with a sword. History: Born in Valyria, Rhaenys had a very vague rememberance of her homelands before she and her family moved to Dragonstone when she was but the age of 10. She would often listen to her father and grandfather tell tales of the time of Valyria; How her ancestors would ride dragons and rule the lands. Her family had once been only a minor House in Valyria, but she was prideful of the previous holdings her family had, although she didn't quite grasp the nature of what it meant at a young age. The first moments she had heard of dragons being ridden, and then watching her own father ride his dragon, Balerion, Rhaenys knew she wanted to ride dragons, too. Five dragons that came to Dragonstone, and one of them was to be hers. Rhaenys' father had always forbid that she was to go see Balerion, though sometimes she would sneak down to the dragon pit and watch the old beast sleep through the night. He would steam from the heat that generated from his scales and his body on the colder nights. As Rhaenys grew, she became more and more like her father. Despite her training on the yard with her brothers, she also gained the grace and softness that a Lady should have as one of Tarygaryen and of Valyrian blood that her mother Daena had. She had the blood of a dragon, fierce and unyielding. Upon the death of her Mother, her father wept. She had been his sister-wife, and known her all his life. Due to his heartbreak, her father died soon after. Balerion was out of sorts and went on a rampage in the dragon pit. No one dared to enter the pit in fear of burning alive. Even Rhaenys wouldn't visit him at night anymore, due to the rage and heartache the old dragon had from missing his master. Now, it was up to Rhaenys, whom her father had named Matriarch before his death due to her being the eldest of his three daughters and sons, to continue ruling the Family of Targaryen's with one of her brothers as her brother-husband. Category:Players Category:Valyria